The Doctor and the Ghost Rider
by Mephiles the Dark Spartan
Summary: The Doctor lands his TARDIS not far from where Johnny Blaze is, but something about the Time Lord makes the Ghost Rider want out. -One-shot- T for safety, but more than likely less.


**After noticing a distinct lack in Ghost Rider\Doctor Who crossovers, I was in a "creative mood" and decided to make this. Aren't you guys happy? (*Confetti falls from the sky and cheering sounds play*) Thank you, thank you, but this is only a one-shot and it probably isn't that great. I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**-MTDS**

**PS) I own neither Doctor Who nor Ghost Rider, and if I did I'd probably be putting Ghost Rider in the Avengers movie since he's an awesome superhero\Vigilante\Whatevah. Let's hope he shows up somewhere, because it's Marvel, dang it, and Marvel just isn't the same without a fire-headed Skeleton! =D**

**_Edit- Fixed spelling errors, gave the Ghost Rider a cookie, fixed spelling errors, thought about making a prequel story about the Doctor meeting the Phantom Rider (Who I hope will be in Spirit of Vengeance), realized I made a LOT of spelling errors… XP))_**

Johnny Blaze watched the sun go down and felt the stirrings of the Rider, becoming ready to come out at a moment's notice. It was comforting actually, having it there and knowing that he could take on anything and _win. _It was the same feeling he had as a stunt man, but, of course, that was before he knew exactly _what _was 'watching over him'. He breathed in and hoped that he wouldn't get around any 'evil' tonight, because he wouldn't mind some sleep. He paused at a strange sound that sounded orchestral and yet some parts of it hurt his ears, and then twitched once, feeling slightly warmer as he turned around to see what it was. His expression changed to one of surprise at the blue box that was appearing there, pulsing steadily into existence in sync with the waves of sound. Finally, the box seemed to fully exist and the sound died out, and Johnny took a step forward and then recoiled, retreating to his previous spot as he felt the fire on the edge of bursting into existence. Whatever this was, it wasn't good, although he didn't see how a 'Police public call box' would be a threat to the Rider or to him. There was a loud creak as the door opened and Johnny flinched again. Alright, it wasn't the phone booth; it was what was inside of it. Someone stepped out of the box. It wasn't what Johnny was expecting; he had been more thinking demonic monster that could probably eat him, but… this? It was a cheerful looking man with what Johnny considered a very weird hair style (it was a little to… poofy for his tastes), a tweed jacket, a bow tie, and all in all… a relatively normal appearance. The man cheerfully looked back in the box. "Come along, Ponds!"

"Williams!" A man said. He was of average build, with a large-ish nose and no extremely special features in Johnny's opinion. A red-headed woman came out with the man, a cheerful smile on her face. "So Doctor, where are we?" She said.

"You know, I'm not all that certain. Somewhere in America, definitely from your time." The man, who Johnny decided was the Doctor, said, pulling some sort of metal… thing out of a pocket. "Well that's odd; something's messing with the Sonic…"

The woman frowned and looked around, and then noticed Johnny for the first time. "Um, Doctor, we have an audience."

The Doctor looked at Johnny and smiled brightly. "Hello there!"

Johnny smiled back slightly, though it was weak and he found it hard, what with trying to focus on not changing yet. The Doctor ducked back into the Police box and there were sounds from inside, along with a shout from the Doctor. "Amy, Rory, go say hi, I need to get something! Where did that go…?"

Johnny tried to shake his head, but Amy and Rory came over, looking a little uncomfortable. Amy spoke first. "Um, sorry about this, he does this a lot, what with time travel and such."

Johnny gasped out a response, still trying not to change. "Oh, um… it's, it's fine, no need to, to worry. I'm called Johnny, Johnny Blaze…" He was puzzled about the time travel, but in truth that wasn't stranger than being a demonic skeleton. Rory frowned. "Johnny, are you feeling alright?"

"Y-yeah, just, um, allergies, gah that hurts…"

Rory shook his head. "I really don't think that this is allergies. Do you have a way to get home?"

Johnny nodded towards his motorcycle. "Yeah, I'm, I'm good, really."

"That's not exactly safe… do you think you can you drive it like this?"

"I'm sure." He choked out. Rory looked disbelieving. "Let me help you over to it. Amy, can you get on that side of him?" He said. Amy looked shocked. "I really don't think you should let him drive!"

Rory looked at her and vaguely nodded towards the Phone box. Amy's eyes lit up at the nonverbal message. It went something like this;

_I don't plan on it, he's probably going to pass out and then we'll use the TARDIS._

Johnny didn't even bother to protest further than weakly raising a hand to deny help as the two moved to help him anyways. Amy flinched away at first contact. "Ow! That hurt!" She looked at her hand which had a slight pinkish spot, a sign of a burn. Rory poked Johnny and recoiled, eyes wide. "Blaze, are you prone to spontaneous combustion?" He sounded utterly serious, and Johnny couldn't help but let out a chocking laugh. "It's, part of my line of-" He coughed- "work," He finished, his facial expression somewhere in between a wince and a smirk. Rory looked annoyed. "I'm not even going to ask what 'line of work' that would be."

Johnny doubled up in pain as the Doctor hoped out of the TARDIS and headed over to the group. "So, what's going on?" He said cheerfully. Johnny looked at him and his expression changed to a pained grimace and he couldn't hold back a slight snarl. The Doctor frowned at how Amy and Rory were standing far away from Johnny. He pointed the Sonic at him and frowned at the sound patterns. "Well that's not good… you're interfering with the Sonic somehow…" He paused and smelled the air, his nose twitching. "Sulfur…" His eyes widened. "Rory, Amy, get away from him!"

The two seemed eager to obey the order and quickly moved away from Johnny, who glared at the Doctor, still fighting the change. The Doctor took a step backwards, and for Amy and Rory, that was a bad sign in itself. The Time Lord bent down on one knee and looked at Johnny. "A Rider… it's been awhile since I last saw one of you."

Johnny lashed out, causing the Doctor to have to jump backwards. He looked at Johnny's hand, and his face tightened at the peeling skin and the smell of burning flesh. His eyes were sympathetic; he knew enough about Riders to know that it was usually a very painful process, especially when they were holding back the change. "Amy, Rory, go back in the TARDIS and close the door… I'll deal with… this." He said, and Johnny felt a pang of sadness at being considered something other than human, but it was soon replaced with anger. Who was this idiot 'Doctor' to consider him less than human? The Doctor took a step forward again while Amy and Rory went inside the TARDIS, reluctant but knowing that if the Doctor was acting like this... The Doctor frowned, thinking about what he knew about Riders. The amount was pitifully small compared to his knowledge about just about everything else in the universe. He was a little disturbed by the dark laughter that now came out of the hunched over form of Johnny. Suddenly, Johnny lashed out and grabbed the Doctor by the neck, slowly standing up and holding him in the air. The Doctor grabbed Johnny's arm, struggling. The skin burned off Johnny's arm, and the fire receded, staying just far enough away to prevent it from burning the Doctor. Johnny looked at the Doctor's face as his own ignited, and he glared at the Time Lord, who had a slight smile on his face though it was hiding the calculating that was going on inside his head. "A Time Lord and a Rider; since when has this never turned out catastrophic for both parties?" He choked out. The Ghost Rider tightened his grip on the Doctor's throat, emitting a low growl. "Let me guess… never?" He snarled. The Doctor nodded as best as he could. "Exactly."

"Well then… Look into my eyes." The Rider snarled, lowering the Doctor to eye level. The Doctor chuckled as best as he could. "What eyes?"

The Ghost Rider paused for a second, but shook his head slightly, clearing the thought out of his mind and instead focused on the fire. The Doctor stared back, and then convulsed once, making a slight sound of chocking pain. The Ghost Rider dropped him and snarled, recoiling. He growled again and carefully moved towards the Time Lord, his flames turning blue. "Are you… innocent or guilty?"

The Doctor was curled in the fetal position, shuddering slightly. "Never… ever… do that again…" He hissed out, eyes watering. The Ghost Rider recoiled again, tilting his head to one side and letting out a small, displeased sound. He reached down a hand and the Doctor took it, gladly taking the help to stand. "Thanks, Blaze, so, what did you see?"

"Your soul is… impure… imperfect… but… justified."

"Well, that's the best one my age can hope for, huh? As to your earlier question, I'm guilty of lots of things but innocent to others."

The Ghost Rider opened his mouth like he was going to say something but changed his mind, instead just nodding slightly. The Doctor wondered exactly what the Rider had seen, but decided not to ask. Riders didn't seem like talkative people. "So… am I free to go?" He said cheerfully. The Ghost Rider looked at him and he was sure that he could see the blue fire barely forming a confused and likely amused expression. The Ghost Rider nodded slightly and The Doctor smiled painfully. "Right...! By the way, Blaze, I saw too."

The Ghost Rider flinched slightly, but recovered quickly and watched as the Doctor turned and entered the TARDIS. He temporarily saw the faces of Amy and Rory, who both stared at him, looking shocked until the Doctor closed the door and they were separated. The Ghost Rider watched the TARDIS fade away, and then rolled his shoulders as the fire receded and he put a hand on his head, breathing out slowly as he changed back into Johnny Blaze. He blinked and thought about what he had seen. It had been different from anything else he had seen as the Ghost Rider, and was likely going to be the only thing of its kind that he'd ever see. He thought about a few things that presided over all others; a name, a question… and a warning. He thought on it for a moment longer, and then decided that it would be best not to dwell on it, getting on his motorcycle and quickly heading for home. Yeah, that sleep was sounding really good right about now.


End file.
